「Bokura no Sekai」Our World
by Kuhaku
Summary: Kuroko dan Akashi bertemu di perpustakaan dan jatuh cinta. Namun, Kuroko punya rahasia yang tak seorang pun tahu. Apakah rahasia Kuroko? Apa yang terjadi jika Akashi sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu Kuroko? Akankah dia menyesal? Please read and review. Summary failed. Warning Inside.


**Bokura no Sekai**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki seorang**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: T nyerempet M**

**Warning!: OOC, Slash, AU, Character death, typo**

**Author's note: Minna-san.. Doumo… Akhirnya author selesai buat ni fanfic -,- capek banget dah buat fanfic sepanjang ini. Sebelumnya, makasih banyak buat yang udah review di cerita author sebelumnya. Ah, silahkan dibaca, minna.. maaf jika fanfic ini tidak sesuai harapan. OOCness ( terutama Midorima ) Douzo…**

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuuro. Seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun. Pemuda tampan dengan surai merah dan mata heterokrom <em>scarlet<em>-_gold_. Belajar bisnis di Teiko University , universitas paling besar dan favorit di Jepang. Akashi Seijuuro merupakan pemuda yang begitu sempurna di mata semua orang yang melihatnya walaupun hanya sekilas. Kenapa dianggap sempurna? Tentu saja karena ia punya segala hal yang diinginkan orang lain. Ketampanan? Ada… Kekayaan? Ada.. Otak? Jenius.. _Manners_? Sempurna.. Style? Oke banget… Populer? Sangat.. diantara para perempuan yang sering meributkan soal dirinya, para laki-laki yang iri dengannya, hingga para dosen yang membanggakannya. Apa lagi yang kurang dari dia dengan segala kesempurnaan tadi? Bagi orang lain, mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuuro sudah sangat sempurna, segalanya ia miliki. Namun, bagi dirinya sendiri, ada yang kurang. Ya.. selama 19 tahun di hidupnya, belum pernah sekalipun ia jatuh cinta. Berbagai macam perempuan cantik dari berbagai kalangan yang ia kenal mulai dari teman SMP, SMA, teman satu kampus, hingga artis-artis dan model pun tak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya, tidak seorang pun.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang pemuda 19 tahun yang terlahir dari keluarga sederhana. Ia belajar di Teiko University dan merupakan mahasiswa jurusan sastra yang pintar dengan ranking 2 di universitas. Dengan surai _baby blue_ and mata yang secerah langit musim panas. Wajahnya begitu imut, jika sedikit diberi sentuhan saja, maka orang-orang akan mengira ia adalah seorang perempuan— tidak.. tidak hanya seorang perempuan.. tapi seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik. Kulit nya yang begitu putih dan selembut porselen, manik birunya yang bulat dan besar, rambut biru yang indah, tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang mungil dengan tinggi 168 cm dan sifat pendiam yang membuatnya misterius. Namun, itu hanya bagi orang yang melihatnya dan menyadari keberadaannya. Kuroko Tetsuya, memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Tak jarang banyak orang dibuat terkejut oleh kehadirannya yang dirasakan tiba-tiba. Selain karena hawa keberadaan yang tipis, ia memang pendiam sehingga tak punya banyak teman dan ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Lalu? Tentang apakah cerita ini? Apa hubungannya dengan kedua pemuda tadi?

Pagi itu, suara burung di luar serta cahaya matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela korden membangunkan seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang terlelap. Merasa terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang mengenai wajahnya, ia pun bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil mengusap kedua matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar yang masih gelap. Akashi membuka selimut tebal yang menemani tidurnya itu dan menyeret kedua kakinya turun dari kasur _king_ _size_ mewah dan empuk miliknya menuju lantai kamar yang dingin. Ia merenggangkan tubuh lalu membuka korden kamarnya, menikmati pemandangan taman di luar jendela kamarnya sebentar sebelum mengambil handuk dan pakaian gantinya. Ia menyalakan shower dan menyetel air hangat. Setelah selesai mandi, ia keluar sambil mengeringkan surai merahnya dengan handuk. Pagi itu, ia memutuskan pergi kuliah memakai kemeja merah dengan garis-garis vertikal putih kecil dan celana jeans serta sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan garis merah. Akashi berjalan menuju ruang makan, mengambil roti tawar dan memasukannya di _toaster_, membuat _omelete_ dan juga secangkir teh _earl_ _grey_ favoritnya. Ia makan dengan tenang, tinggal di mansion mewah besar milik keluarganya membuatnya sedikit kesepian— atau tidak. Atmosfer ini sudah biasa baginya. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Kyoto sejak Akashi duduk di tahun terakhirnya di SMP. Tak ada maid yang melayaninya, Akashi selalu melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri mulai dari membereskan ruang tamu, kamarnya, memasak, mengganti rangkaian bunga di ruang keluarga serta ruang tamu dan menyirami tanaman di halaman rumahnya. Ia memang lebih suka sendiri, tenang dan damai. Ia tak senang ada orang lain yang mengganggunya. Setelah selesai makan, ia mencuci piring, gelas, juga alat makan yang ia gunakan untuk sarapan lalu mengambil ponsel, tas, serta kunci mobilnya dan langsung pergi kuliah.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia bangun karena suara jam weker. Memang, Kuroko susah untuk bangun bila tak ada orang atau jam weker yang membangunkan dirinya. Begitu merasa sudah benar-benar bangun, ia duduk di atas kasur, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju jendela kamar untuk membuka korden. Setelah membuka korden, ia mengambil pakaiannya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sederhana saja bajunya saat kuliah, kemeja lengan panjang putih polos dan celana hitam serta sepatu kets warna putih. Kuroko lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Roti dengan selai _strawberry_ serta teh _jasmine_ menjadi sarapan pillihan baginya pagi itu. Tak berbeda dengan Akashi, Kuroko pun tinggal sendirian di apartemen sederhana , yah.. jaraknya memang cukup jauh dari universitas tapi uang sewa nya murah dan pas bagi Kuroko. Selesai sarapan, ia membereskan alat-alat makannya lalu mengambil ponsel serta tas ransel miliknya dan pergi kuliah, naik kereta. Waktu yang ia tempuh ke universitas nya lewat kereta cukup lama yaitu sekitar 50 menit.

* * *

><p>Universitas Teiko, merupakan universitas paling mewah dan diincar banyak siswa dari penjuru Jepang. Dengan fasilitas mewah yang lengkap, dosen yang handal , serta namanya yang terkenal menjadi universitas incaran nomor 1, dan karena itulah sulit pula untuk masuk ke universitas ini. Perlu nilai rata-rata minimal 87 untuk masuk ke Univeritas Teiko. Pagi itu, suasana koridor di Universitas Teiko begitu ramai. Mahasiswa serta dosen lalu lalang di sepanjang koridor gedung utama. Biasanya, koridor memang ramai, namun tak seramai ini. Mengapa pagi ini koridor begitu ramai? Rupanya, sebentar lagi Universitas Teiko akan mengadakan acara semacam festival dalam rangka memperingati hari berdirinya Universitas Teiko.<p>

Akashi baru saja sampai dan memarkirkan mobil _sports_ merahnya di tempat parkir universitas. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan mengambil tas serta ponsel merah miliknya. Ia berjalan melewati koridor universitas yang penuh sesak. Tak suka dengan keramaian. Itulah sifat Akashi, dia lebih senang menyendiri daripada berbaur dengan mahasiswa lain. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari ketenangan,lagipula kelasnya tidak dimulai hingga nanti pukul 11 siang dan sekarang masih pukul 8 pagi, ia punya banyak waktu untuk membaca buku. Suasana sepi perpustakaan menyambutnya, ia berjalan ke salah satu rak buku yang penuh dengan novel-novel karangan orang terkenal yang menggunakan berbagai bahasa asing. Tak perlu khawatir, dengan otak jeniusnya, ia mampu menghafal dan berbicara banyak bahasa, Latin, Belanda, Jerman, Inggris, Chinese, Korean, Thailand, Vietnamese, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia mengambil salah satu buku karangan William Shakespears, membawa buku itu ke salah satu meja yang ada di dekat jendela perpustakaan . Ia duduk dan mulai masuk ke dunianya sendiri.

Kuroko pun akhirnya sampai di universitasnya setelah menempuh perjalanan 50 menit naik kereta dan berjalan dari statsiun selama 15 menit. Melihat koridor yang begitu penuh pun ia menghela napas. Ia tak suka keramaian sama seperti Akashi. Kuroko pun melangkahkan kedua kaki menuju perpustakaan, tempat favoritnya. Membuka pintu perpustakaan perlahan, ia masuk ke tempat favoritnya itu. Mendatangi sebuah rak berisi novel-novel ringan modern. Mencari novel yang pas untuk dibaca. Setelah menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah novel ringan dengan sampul merah, ia mencari tempat duduk. Di situ, Ia melihat seorang Akashi Seijuuro sedang duduk membaca buku di dekat jendela. Cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela mengenai surai merah Akashi, membuat Akashi terlihat semakin tampan. Kuroko yang melihatnya terpana, ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas dan semburat merah muda yang muncul di kedua pipi putih mulusnya itu. Ia duduk di barisan kursi yang berhadapan dengan Akashi namun menjaga sedikit jarak. Belakangan ini, Kuroko sering memperhatikan Akashi, dan hal ini membuatnya merasakan perasaan baru, ia merasa wajahnya panas, pipinya memerah, dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Karena dirinya yang polos dan tak mengerti apa-apa tentang yang namanya cinta , iapun membiarkan saja, toh.. ia suka dengan apapun itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Akashi melewati novel yang ia baca. Kuroko sangat suka, suka dengan surai merah Akashi , kedua manik heterokrom _scarlet-gold_ yang menawan hatinya, jari-jari lentik panjang yang membalik halaman demi halaman buku yang ia baca, bibirnya yang terangkat saat tersenyum, caranya berjalan yang begitu elegan, cara berbicaranya bersama orang lain dengan _manner_ yang perfect. Ia suka semua, semua hal tentang Akashi Seijuuro dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, walaupun tak pernah sekalipun ia berbicara dengannya.

Akashi yang merasa diperhatikan dari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca ke pengamat dirinya. Disitu ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan surai _baby blue_ dan mata secerah musim panas yang indah. Belakangan , Akashi merasa tertarik dengan pemuda misterius satu ini. Beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan pemuda ini. Bau vanilla yang manis ditangkap oleh indra penciumannya ketika berpapasan dengan pemuda itu, membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro tertarik pada orang lain untuk pertama kalinya. Kuroko pun sadar dari lamunannya, merasa ia diperhatikan oleh Akashi, dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya, buru-buru ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke novel yang sedang ia baca. Akashi pun mengambil inisiatif untuk menyapa Kuroko. Ia menutup buku yang sedang ia baca lalu..

"_Nee _.. _Kimi_…"

Kuroko tegang begitu mendengar suara Akashi yang sepertinya memanggil dirinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Akashi.

" _Boku.. desuka_?"tanya Kuroko pelan

Akashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang wajahnya memerah.

"Aa.. _Kimi_… _Boku wa Akashi Seijuuro_.. _Kimi no namae wa_? "

"Ah.. _Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya-desu_"

"Ah.. _souka_… _Yoroshiku na_, Tetsuya.."

"_Ha_.._ha'i_.. Akashi-kun."

Mendengar nama depannya dipanggil begitu kasual oleh seorang Akashi Seijuuro membuatnya gugup sekaligus bahagia. Lagi-lagi pipi putihnya menunjukan semburat merah muda tipis namun terlihat jelas oleh mata heterokrom Akashi.

"_Nee_..Tetsuya.."

"_Nandesuka_, Akashi-kun?"

"Apa kau sering ke perpustakaan?"

Akashi berujar sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Ng.. _Ha'i_.. Akashi-kun sendiri?"

"Hm… aku jarang ke sini..kecuali jika aku bosan atau di luar terlalu ramai."

"Ah.._souka_.."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kuroko dan Akashi mulai mengobrol bagai teman yang sudah akrab. Mulai dari novel-novel terkenal, pengarang buku terkenal, toko buku yang bagus, informasi tentang buku-buku, hingga hal-hal kasual seperti makanan favorit, minuman favorit, aktivitas yang dilakukan setiap hari. Tidak lupa canda tawa turut menghiasi obrolan mereka di perpustakaan, tak perlu khawatir.. toh hanya ada mereka berdua di perpustakaan itu.

Tak terasa, sudah cukup lama mereka mengobrol. Akashi dan Kuroko pun pergi ke kelas masing-masing siang itu. Akashi di lantai 3 dan Kuroko di lantai 2. Kebetulan, hari itu kelas mereka sedikit karena seluruh penghuni sekolah sibuk mempersiapkan festival Teiko yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Setelah selesai menghadiri semua kelas, pukul 1 siang, Kuroko berjalan menuju kantin untuk makan siang sebelum pulang ke apartemennya. Di kantin, ia kembali bertemu dengan Akashi. Ia sedang mengantri untuk membeli makan siang. Kuroko pun ikut mengantri di belakang Akashi.

"Akashi-kun.."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Akashi menoleh.

"Ah.. Tetsuya.."

"_Doumo_, Akashi-kun.."

"Tetsuya sedang apa?"

"Ehm.. aku mau makan siang sebelum pulang."

Mereka berdua pun makan siang bersama sambil berbincang-bincang. Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju keluar gedung universitas.

"Ah… Tetsuya.. sebelum aku lupa.."

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Apa kau ada acara setelah ini?"

"Ehm…tidak ada … kenapa, Akashi-kun?"

Tiba-tiba Akashi mengurangi jarak wajahnya dengan Kuroko, lalu berkata..

"Bagus.. karena aku akan mengajakmu pergi.. anggap saja seperti.. kencan."

"E..eh?" Sontak Kuroko yang mendengar ajakan atau lebih tepat perintah dari Akashi mengeluarkan semburat merah muda pada kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Bu..bukan begitu.. tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja.."

"_Yosh_… baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ke mobilku."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil milik Akashi. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran mobil, kedua pipi mulus Kuroko mengeluarkan semburat merah. Kata 'kencan' yang diucapkan Akashi berhasil membuat wajahnya menjadi panas dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Hei, siapa yang tak bahagia diajak kencan oleh sang pujaan hati?

* * *

><p>Sederhana saja kencan mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan ke toko buku? Mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah toko buku yang lumayan besar. Tentu saja untuk mencari novel keluaran terbaru. Kuroko dan Akashi menyusuri rak demi rak. Tapi sayangnya, karena mereka berdua penggila novel, sebagian besar novel yang bagus dan ditulis pengarang favorit mereka sudah mereka miliki di rumah. Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama berkeliling dan merasa tak ada novel baru yang bagus, mereka pergi meninggalkan toko dengan tangan kosong. Namun, sebelum mereka keluar dari toko buku itu, mata Kuroko menangkap sebuah novel tebal di rak coklat yang cukup terpojok dibading rak-rak buku lainnya.<p>

"Ah, Akashi-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Akashi-kun duluan saja ke parkiran"

"Hm? Baiklah… aku tungu di parkiran, ya."

"_Arigatou_, Akashi-kun."

Setelah Akashi keluar dari toko buku, Kuroko mendatangi rak buku tadi, ia meraih novel yang menarik perhatiannya itu dari rak bagian atas . 'Don't worry, I'll wait for you forever' adalah judul novel yang ia ambil. Novel yang cukup tebal kira-kira 2 cm itu bersampul hard cover dengan warna yang manis, pink tua dengan gradasi oranye serta biru tua menimbulkan kesan romantis seperti warna sunset yang ia lihat di pantai. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli novel itu yang kebetulan tinggal 1 di dalam rak. Ia bergegas menuju kasir dan membayar novel yang ia beli, tak ingin Akashi menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Setelah membayar, ia berjalan menyusuri parkiran hingga ke tempat di mana Akashi memarkirkan mobil merahnya.

"_Gomen_, Akashi-kun. Apakah kau menunggu lama?"

"Hm? Tidak.. memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah.. aku membeli ini." Ujar Kuroko sambil menunjukan kantung coklat berisi novel yang ia beli.

"Novel?"

"_Ha'i_… sepertinya novel ini bagus."

"Hmm… ah, Tetsuya ayo, akan ku antar kau pulang."

"Eh? Tidak usah, Akahsi-kun.. rumahku jauh."

"Ayo.. cepat masuk.. aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Ugh… baiklah.. _sumimasen_, Akashi-kun."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kuroko dan Akashi mengobrol berbagai hal yang mereka suka.

"_Nee, _Tetsuya.."

"_Doushita_, Akashi-kun?"

"Apa kau tidak ikut persiapan festival di kampus?"

"Hm… tidak.."

"Kenapa ?"

"Hm.. aku tidak suka ikut acara itu. Lebih baik aku membaca buku saja. Bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun?"

"_Boku _? hmm.. aku juga tidak suka berbaur dengan mahasiswa lain. Mereka berisik." Jawab Akashi dengan santai

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan rumah Kuroko setelah menempuh perjalanan 45 menit. Sampai di depan rumah, Kuroko pun membuka pintu dan tentu saja mengucapkan terimakasih pada Akashi yang mengantarnya pulang. Namun, tiba-tiba.. Akashi menarik lengannya dan..

"Mm…ng..nnh..Aka— mm.."

Tak Kuroko duga, Akashi menciumnya. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro mencium Kuroko Tetsuya. Begitu Akashi melepaskan tautan kedua bibir mereka, wajah Kuroko pun memerah. Kuroko buru-buru mengucapkan terima kasih lagi pada Akashi dan langsung berlari masuk ke apartemennya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Akashi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari Kuroko yang menurutnya begitu imut. Setelah itu, Akashi pun melajukan mobilnya melewati jalan raya menuju rumahnya sambil tersenyum dan bersenandung kecil.

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, setelah makan malam, Kuroko mandi lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk guling miliknya. Memori tadi siang saat Akashi menciumnya pun teputar kembali di otak Kuroko, membuat mukanya menjadi semerah rambut Akashi. Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya di guling yang sedang ia peluk, ia merasa sangat malu .. ia harus bersikap bagaimana saat bertemu Akashi nanti? Namun.. di sisi lain ia juga merasa sangat bahagia.<p>

"Boleh aku anggap.. Akashi-kun suka padaku?" gumam Kuroko kecil pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ahahaha.. jangan bercanda.. Akashi-kun kan populer.. hal seperti ini pasti biasa baginya." gumam Kuroko lagi sambil tertawa kaku. Daripada mengingat-ingat kejadian siang tadi yang membuat jantungnya tak karuan, Kuroko memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang ia beli tadi siang. Lembar demi lembar ia buka. Cerita nya pun semakin menarik untuk dibaca, tentang seorang gadis yang punya penyakit sejak kecil dan pacarnya yang berusaha untuk membahagiakannya selama ia masih bisa. Sangat romantis adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan cerita pada novel yang Kuroko baca, cerita yang sedih ini berhasil membuat kedua mata Kuroko Tetsuya menitikan air mata. Tiba-tiba ponselnya yang ia letakan di meja kecil samping kasur bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk.

[ From : Akashi-kun

Subject : besok pagi

[ Tetsuya, besok pagi apa kau ada acara?]]

* * *

><p>[ To: Akashi-kun<p>

Subject: Re:besok pagi

[Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa, Akashi-kun?]]

* * *

><p>[ From: Akashi-kun<p>

Subject : Re:Re:besok pagi

[ Bagus.. besok pagi pukul 10 aku akan menjemputmu di rumah. Kita akan kencan lagi. Pakai baju yang santai saja. Segitu saja. Ah, aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu. _Oyasumi_, Tetsuya ;) ]]

* * *

><p>Oh <em>Kami<em>-sama… cobaan apa pula ini. Pertama: pesan dari Akashi-kun, kedua: ajakan kencan dari Akahsi-kun, ketiga: apa-apaan emoticon wink itu…. Pesan yang dikirim Akashi membuat Kuroko sangat malu namun juga bahagia. Membuat dirinya tersenyum memandangi layar ponsel tersebut.

* * *

><p>Esok paginya, Kuroko bangun pukul 8 pagi. Hari ini ia tidak ada kelas dan sepertinya Akashi juga tidak ada kelas, jadi mereka tidak perlu pergi kuliah. Karena terlalu semangat juga gugup, Kuroko bangun terlalu pagi, biasanya hari libur ia akan bangun pukul 10 pagi. padahal ia baru bisa tidur pukul 4 pagi. Ia bergegas mandi setelah merapikan tempat tidurnya. Pagi ini ia memakai kaos putih dengan jaket warna merah serta celana jeans dan sneakers putih-hitam. Setelah memakai baju, ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Senandung kecil keluar dari mulut Kuroko ketika berjalan menuju dapur, ia tak sabar menantikan 'kencan' nya dengan Akashi. Ia memasak semangkuk sup miso dan sepiring <em>tamagoyaki<em>, ia lalu membuat segelas teh hangat untuk sarapannya. Setelah sarapan, ia mencuci piring dan alat makannya lalu pergi ke kamar. Ia mengecek ponselnya, siapa tau Akashi mengirim pesan lagi. Benar ternyata, pesan dari Akashi berisi bahwa ia sudah berangkat menuju rumah Kuroko. Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa.

Akhirnya pukul 10 tepat, Akashi sampai di depan rumah Kuroko. Kuroko pun segera mengambil barang bawaannya dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. Di depan apartemennya, berdiri seorang Akashi Seijuuro mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang yang dilipat sebatas siku warna merah tua dan celana jeans juga sneakers merah-hitam membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang cantik di tangannya.

"_Ohayou_, Tetsuya.."

"_O..ohayou._..Akashi-kun… ini.. apa.." dengan wajah tersipu, Kuroko menyapa Akashi.

"Hm? Kenapa? Tentu saja.. mawar ini untukmu.." jelas Akashi sambil menyerahkan buket bunga itu pada Kuroko yang tersipu.

"_Arigatou_, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko menerima buket bunga itu dengan wajah senang dan kedua pipi yang menunjukan semburat merah, membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro ikut tersipu melihat wajahnya yang begitu imut. Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke mobil Akashi lalu pergi ke tempat tujuan kencan mereka.

"Akashi-kun, kita mau kemana?"

"Ah.. itu ra~ ha~ si~ a~" jawab Akashi dengan nada menggoda Kuroko dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Lagi-lagi hal yang dilakukan Akashi ini membuat wajah Kuroko mengeluarkan semburat merah muda yang terlihat begitu jelas oleh mata Akashi. Kuroko yang digoda habis-habisan oleh Akashi memutuskan untuk diam, daripada nanti digoda lagi. Menempuh perjalanan 50 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, taman hiburan.

"Taman hiburan?"

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Apa kau tidak suka taman hiburan? Apa kau mau pergi ke tempat lain?"

"Eh..Ah.. bukan begitu. Aku.. sudah lama tidak pergi ke sini.. mungkin.. 10 tahun?"

"Heeh.. kalau begitu, nikmati kencan kita kali ini."

"_Ha..ha'i_"

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan menyusuri taman hiburan itu, mencoba berbagai permainan. Mulai dari _merry-go-round_ tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang mengira mereka anak kecil, lalu _roller coaster_, dan permainan lain. Pukul 12 siang, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dan membeli makan siang. Dengan acara Kuroko yang menyuapi Akashi vanilla parfait yang ia beli. Setelah makan siang, mereka melanjutkan kegitan mereka menaiki wahana-wahana lainnya. Ketika matahari mulai terbenam di barat, Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk naik _ferris wheel_. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Tak ada yang berusaha memecah keheningan. Hingga akhirnya, mereka sampai di puncak, dengan pemandangan yang begitu indah. Kuroko begitu terpesona dengan pemandangan indah yang ia lihat dari kaca jendela _ferris wheel_ itu. Lalu…

"_Nee,_ Tetsuya.."

"_Nani_, Akashi-kun?"

"_Suki_"

"E..eh?"

"_Boku… _Tetsuya _ga suki_."

"Eh? Ah.. E…_a..anou.._" Pernyataan cinta dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro pada Kuroko, membuat Kuroko malu dan tergagap, tak tau harus merespon apa. Akashi yang melihat reaksi imut dari Kuroko pun terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Jadi.. Tetsuya? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aa.. ehm.._etto_.. _Boku mo desu_… _Boku.. _Akashi-kun _ga suki_..." Jawab Kuroko dengan muka yang sangat merah.

Akashi mendengar jawaban pernyataan cintanya langsung menarik lengan Kuroko dan menciumnya dengan begitu mesra.

"Unn..ngh..ehmm...um..Aka—shi..nn-kun.."

"Mm... Tetsuya.."

Benang saliva tipis terputus ketika mereka melepaskan tautan kedua bibir mereka. Wajah Kuroko kini sudah semerah rambut Akashi. Akashi yang melihatnya pun mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya membuat wajah Kuroko semakin merah. Mereka berdua pun pulang ke rumah sambil bergandengan tangan. Sampai di rumah, seperti biasa sebelum Kuroko keluar dari mobil Akashi pasti akan mencium Kuroko terlebih dahulu.

"Ng.. Akashi-kun.. sudah cukup.. jantungku … tidak sanggup lagi.." ujar Kuroko dengan muka merah sambil memegangi bagian dadanya. Akashi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menjawab,

"_Ha'i..ha'i.. ohime-sama.._"

"Akashi-kuuuun.."

"Ahaha… _gomen..gomen_.."

"_Oyasumi,_ Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya"

"_Ha'i _, Akashi-kun?"

"Panggil namaku"

"Akashi-kun?"

"Bukan… namaku.."

Kuroko pun sadar maksud Akashi dan wajahnya langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"E..eh.. aku tidak bisa.."

"Bisa. Harus bisa." Tuntut Akashi

"_Jaa_… Se.. Sei-kun.." ujar Kuroko sambil menundukan wajahnya yang merah

Akashi tak menyangka namanya dipanggil oleh Kuroko akan membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Akashi pun berdehem pelan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Ehem.. _Oyasumi_, Tetsuya.."

"_Oyasumi _, Sei-kun.."

Setelah melihat Kuroko masuk ke rumah, Akashi pun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sambil tersenyum karena sangat senang oleh panggilan baru yang diberikan oleh Kuroko untuknya.

* * *

><p>Akashi dan Kuroko sudah cukup lama berpacaran, tahun ini tahun ke empat mereka pacaran. Keseharian mereka sangat dipenuhi aura mesra, penuh panggilan selamat pagi dan ucapan selamat malam, kencan tiap hari Sabtu atau Minggu, kencan di kampus, menginap di rumah salah satu. Membuat setiap pasangan yang melihatnya iri. Tak jarang juga mereka bertengkar beberapa kali. Penyebabnya apalagi kalau bukan mereka berdua yang sama-sama sangat keras kepala, tak ada yang mau mengalah tiap kali bertengkar. Namun, pasti akhirnya salah satu dari mereka akan meminta maaf, tentunya tak ingin kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai. Besok, mereka akan melaksakan wisuda. Ya, kini mereka sudah selesai menempuh pendidikan mereka di universitas Teiko. Akashi lulus dengan nilai tertinggi di universitas, diikuti oleh Kuroko yang mendapat nilai tertinggi kedua di universitas.<p>

Wisuda siang itu berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Pidato menakjubkan dari Akashi juga melengkapi acara wisuda mereka siang itu. Setelah lulus kuliah, Kuroko memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai guru TK dan juga seorang novelis sedangkan Akashi bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya, Akashi corp. Karena Akashi sibuk dan jadwal kerjanya begitu padat, mereka tidak mendapat banyak waktu untuk bertemu ataupun berkencan sebanyak ketika mereka di universitas. Jujur, Kuroko pun merasa kesepian. Namun, apa daya? Memang sudah tugas Akashi meneruskan perusahaan besar milik keluarganya itu.

Suatu hari, ketika Kuroko sedang mengerjakan novel terbarunya, Ia merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya. Ia juga merasakan suhu tubuhnya sedikit meningkat dan napasnya terengah engah. Ia pun pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaanya. Hasil pemeriksaan sudah keluar. Kuroko punya rahasia yang tak seorangpun tau. Ya, sejak kecil ia memiliki jantung yang lemah. Ia tak bisa terlalu memaksakan diri melakukan aktivitas di luar ruangan. Dulu penyakitnya sudah sembuh, namun sepertinya pernyakitnya ini kambuh kembali. Midorima Shintarou, sahabat Kuroko yang bertugas di rumah sakit pun memperkirakan bahwa ia tidak akan hidup terlalu lama lagi. Midorima memberikan resep obat bagi Kuroko. Kuroko juga harus melakukan _check up_ rutin tiap bulan. Setelah menerima resep obat , Kuroko berjalan ke arah apotik rumah sakit untuk membeli obat yang dimaksud Midorima. Ia membeli satu botol, berisi kapsul bundar yang lumayan kecil berwarna putih, ia wajib meminum obat 2 kali sehari sesuai perintah Midorima yang kini menjadi dokter pribadinya untuk _check up_ di rumah sakit.

Kuroko pulang ke apartemennya menenteng kantong plastik berisi obat-obatnya. Tiba-tiba, ponsel miliknya bergetar di saku celana. Kuroko mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu membaca pesan yang masuk. Ternyata, Akashi mengirim pesan bahwa ia akan berkunjung ke apartemen Kuroko. Kuroko pun bergegas menuju ke mobilnya dan mengendarainya ke apartemen secepat mungkin. Ia tak ingin sang kekasih tersayang menunggu dirinya terlalu lama lagipula, ia juga rindu pada kekasihnya yang absolut itu setelah sekian lama tak bertatap muka.

Ketika Kuroko sampai di depan apartemen, ternyata Akashi sudah lebih dulu sampai.

"Ah.. Sei-kun.."

"Tetsuya.."

"_Gomen_, apa Sei-kun sudah lama sampai?"

"Hm? Tidak juga.. aku baru sampai 5 menit lalu."

"Eh? Itu kan lama. Kenapa Sei-kun tidak langsung masuk saja? Sei-kun kan sudah punya kunci nya."

"Hm.. tidak.. akan lebih cepat bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Sei-kun…"

Kuroko pun mengajak Akashi masuk ke apartemennya. Begitu sampai di dalam, baru saja Kuroko menutup pintu apartemennya, tiba-tiba saja Akashi menarik tangannya dan menciumnya dengan begitu mesra. Akashi menggigit bibir Kuroko dengan lembut, membuat Kuroko terkejut dan membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan ini diambil Akashi untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kuroko, menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulut Kuroko. Lidah Akashi dan Kuroko saling beradu . Ciuman mesra yang berlangsung selama 1 menit itupun harus dihentikan karena mereka berdua perlu oksigen. Benang saliva yang menghubungkan lidah mereka terputus ketika mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah.

"Sei-kun.. aku rindu padamu." Ucap Kuroko sambil menarik pelan ujung lengan baju kerja milik Akashi dan menundukan wajahnya yang merah.

"Heh.. kukira hanya aku yang merasa rindu. Ternyata Tetsuya juga rindu padaku ya?"

"Ugh.. tentu saja, kan? Malah aneh jika aku tidak rindu pada Sei-kun."

"Heh.."

Mereka berdua pun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Melepas rindu satu sama lain. 3 minggu tak bertatap muka sangat berat bagi mereka.

"Oh, ya.. Tetsuya."

"Hm? Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

"Dari tadi kau menenteng kantung plastik. Apa isinya?"

"Hm? Ah.. ini? Ini hanya belanjaan saja, Sei-kun."

"Belanjaan?"

"Iya."

"Benarkah? Apa kau berbohong padaku? Mukamu terlihat gugup."

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak, Sei-kun."

Ya, Kuroko tidak berbohong. Tidak sama sekali. Ia berkata isi kantung itu belanjaan. Memang benar itu belanjaannya,dan belanjaan itu adalah obat miliknya. Akashi pun akhirnya percaya pada Kuroko, tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan mereka yang biasa malah berujung mereka bertengkar. Akashi menghabiskan waktu di rumah Kuroko hingga malam. Mereka menonton film bersama di ruang tengah, bercanda, mengobrol, jangan lupa kegiatan lovey dovey mereka, dan juga makan malam bersama. Pukul 9 malam, Akashi memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ah, Tetsuya."

"_Ha'i , _Sei-kun?"

"Mukamu pucat, jaga kesehatan. Jangan tidur terlalu malam."

"Ah.. _Arigatou_, Sei-kun.. Sei-kun juga jaga kesehatan walau sibuk di kantor, ya."

Sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Kuroko, Akashi mencium kening dan bibir Kuroko, membuat wajah orang yang mendapat ciuman manis itu memerah.

"_Jaa na_, Tetsuya.." ujar Akashi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko.

"Un.." jawab Kuroko sambil membalas lambaian tangan Akashi.

Setelah Akashi meninggalkan apartemennya, Kuroko masuk ke dalam dan meminum obatnya. Tak mungkin ia meminum obat dihadapan Akashi. Akashi pasti akan curiga dan bertanya macam-macam. Ia tak mau sampai Akashi tau soal penyakitnya. Ia tak mau Akashi jadi khawatir berlebihan dan ia takut Akashi tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini sudah masuk bulan Desember. Udara di luar begitu dingin, tak ada bunga yang mekar ataupun rumput hijau. Hanya ada selimut putih tebal yang disebut salju menutupi jalan di depan apartemen Kuroko. Kuroko menyalakan penghangat ruangan di apartemennya, tidak tahan dengan udara yang begitu dingin. Kali ini, Akashi sedang bertugas ke luar negeri, mengurus cabang perusahaan nya yang ada di California. Sudah 1 bulan sejak Akashi pergi, Kuroko pun semakin merasa kesepian. Kesehariannya masih sama. Diisi dengan bangun, memasak sarapan, minum obat, pergi mengajar di TK, pulang, mengirim e-mail pada Akashi, menonton TV atau membaca buku, makan siang, mengerjakan novelnya hingga malam, makan malam, minum obat lagi, kembali bekerja, tidur. Setiap hari hanya itu aktivitas yang ia lakukan sendirian tanpa Akashi.<p>

Penyakitnya pun tak bertambah baik malah bertambah buruk. Hari ini, ia harus kembali pergi ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_ bulananan nya dengan Midorima. Kuroko mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya serta kunci mobil lalu langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Hasil pemeriksaan pun sudah keluar. Karena penyakitnya ini tambah parah, Midorima menambah jumlah obat yang harus ia minum. Kuroko harus minum 3 jenis obat yang semula hanya 2 jenis dan 3 kali sehari. Kuroko pun menghela nafas. Ia sudah muak, muak dengan berbagai obat-obatan yang harus ia minum setiap hari, toh akhirnya obat-obatan ini juga tak akan memperbaiki keadaannya sekarang. Midorima pernah menyarankan agar Kuroko menceritakan tentang penyakitnya pada Akashi, kalau Kuroko tidak mau maka ia yang akan menceritakan itu pada Akashi. Tentu saja Kuroko menolak ide Midorima. Midorima pun menyerah karena Kuroko sangat keras kepala dan memberi syarat pada Kuroko, ia akan memberitaukan Akashi nanti, suatu saat. Bila ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kuroko. Mau tidak mau Kuroko pun menyutujui Midorima, daripada ia memberitaukan hal ini pada Akashi sekarang, ia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Desember, adalah bulan yang penting bagi Kuroko. Kenapa? Karena kekasihnya tercinta akan berulang tahun pada tanggal 20. Hadiah? Tentu saja sudah ia siapkan. Kuroko merajut sebuah syal berwarna putih dengan garis biru muda bagi Akashi. Ia menyelesaikan novelnya sebelum waktu tenggat dan merajut syal bagi kekasih tercintanya itu. Setiap hari, sambil bersenandung dan tersenyum ia merajut syal itu. Kuroko pun teringat, hari ini ia belum membuka e-mail. Siapa tau Akashi sudah mengirim e-mail balasan baginya.

* * *

><p>From : Akashiseijuuro .cc<p>

Subject: Besok

Tetsuya, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Ah, langsung ke poin pembicaraan saja. Besok, aku akan pulang. Jam 12 siang aku sampai di Tokyo. Apa besok kau ada acara? Jika ada, batalkan. Besok aku akan datang ke rumahmu.

With Love,

Akashi Seijuuro

Tetsuya _daisuki _;)

* * *

><p>Kuroko yang mendapat e-mail itu tersenyum bahagia sekaligus malu, apa-apaan kalimat terakhirnya itu, dengan emoticon wink pula. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, walaupun hanya sekedar e-mail dari Akashi, sudah cukup membuat Kuroko senang dan malu tak karuan. Setelah itu, ia melanjutkan merajut syal nya hingga pukul 11. Kuroko membungkus hadiah untuk Akashi dengan kertas berwarna biru muda. Lusa, Akashi akan berulang tahun dan karena besok ia akan berkunjung, maka Kuroko pun segera mencari tempat untuk membunyikan hadiahnya untuk Akashi. Setelah merasa semuanya beres, ia menggosok gigi lalu langsung tidur, ia akan memberikan kejutan pada Akashi besok dengan menjemputnya di bandara.<p>

Pagi ini, Kuroko bangun pukul 10. Ia memasak sarapan bagi dirinya sendiri. Setelah sarapan ia segera mandi dan berganti baju. Mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi menuju bandara. Pukul 12 kurang 10 menit, ia sudah tiba di bandara. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya lalu turun dan menunggu Akashi di pintu kedatangan. Rupanya, pesawat pribadi Akashi sudah mendarat, Kuroko pun mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Akhirnya, ia menemukan Akashi sedang berjalan menyeret kopernya.

"Sei-kun!" Kuroko memanggil Akashi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah.. Tetsuya?"

"Hehe.. aku datang menjemput Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa repot-repot? Kau kan bisa menunggu di apartemenmu."

" Aku tidak mau.. karena.. akan lebih cepat bertemu dengan Sei-kun di sini." Ujar Kuroko.

"déjà vu, huh?"

"Hahaha.. ayo, Akashi-kun."

"Hmm.. baiklah.. akan kusuruh supirku membawa pulang koper ini, dan kita langsung pergi ke apartemenmu."

"Un.." kata Kuroko sambil mengangguk dengan semangat.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Kuroko, Akashi tiba-tiba menarik tangan kanan Kuroko

"Sei-kun?!"

Ia membuka pintu apartemen Kuroko, memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, menutup pintu apartemen dengan kakinya sambil mencium Kuroko dengan begitu mesranya.

"Unn..Sei—mmh..-kun..ahn.."

"Hm.. Tetsuya…"

"Ehmm…ngg.. ahh..ehn..aan.."

Mereka berdua begitu menikmati ciuman mereka yang sangat mesra. Lidah saling beradu membuat suara kecapan basah dan desahan mereka menggema di apartemen Kuroko yang sepi. Wajah Kuroko pun panas dan memerah dibuatnya akibat mendengar suara desahan milik Akashi dan miliknya sendiri yang menggema. Sayang, ciuman itu harus berakhir karena mereka berdua perlu pasokan oksigen.

"Tetsuya… _I miss you_.."

"Umh.. Sei-kun.. _I miss you too_."

Hari itu, Akashi memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Kuroko. Melepas rindu mereka selama 1 bulan tak bertatap muka. Malam hari, erangan serta desahan milik Akashi dan Kuroko dapat terdengar dari kamar Kuroko, bukti Akashi dan Kuroko yang memadu cinta mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Kicauan burung di luar membangunkan Akashi dari tidur lelapnya. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur dan berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia lalu melihat ke sebelah kanannya. Kuroko masih tertidur dengan lelap. Akashi mengelus surai Kuroko dengan sangat lembut tak ingin sang pemilik terganggu.<p>

'Hehe.. Tetsuya sangat imut kalau sedang tidur..'

Jarang-jarang Akashi dapat melihat wajah Kuroko yang sedang terlelap, ia pun mengambil ponselnya lalu memotret Kuroko yang sedang tidur. Menggunakan foto itu sebagai wallpaper ponselnya. Tersenyum memandangi wajah Kuroko yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

"Nggh.." Sepertinya Kuroko sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Kuroko bangun lalu mengusap kedua matanya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri.

"_Ohayou_, Tetsuya.. mimpi indah?"

"Ah.._Ohayou_, Sei-kun.. unn.. Sei-kun sendiri?"

"Aku mimpi menikah denganmu, Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi sambil berbisik di telinga Kuroko.

"S..Sei-kun….." Kuroko menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantalnya, ia begitu malu mendengar jawaban dari Akashi. Yah.. walaupun mimpinya juga sama seperti itu. Akashi pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil atas reaksi imut yang ia dapat dari Kuroko.

"_Jaa_, Tetsuya.. aku akan mandi duluan."

"Unn.. baiklah.. aku akan membuat sarapan."

"Hmm.."

Hari ini tanggal 20, artinya ulang tahun Akashi. Mumpung Akashi sedang mandi, ia mempersiapkan semuanya. Kebetulan, kemarin ia sudah membuat kue tart dan sudah menghiasnya. Ia membawa kue itu ke ruang makan, meletakannya di atas meja lalu Kuroko mulai memasak. Kuroko memasak sup tofu kesukaan Akashi, ikan panggang, dan terakhir ia menanak nasi. Setelah semua masakan matang, ia meletakan mangkuk-mangkuk berisi makanan di atas meja, menatanya dengan rapi dan mengeluarkan _tea set_ mahal yang memang ia gunakan untuk acara spesial seperti acara satu ini.

Kuroko mendengar pintu kamarnya yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali, Akashi sudah selesai mandi. Langkah kaki Akashi semakin terdengar jelas.

"Tetsuya.."

"Sei-kun… di sini.. aku di ruang makan." Akashi pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang makan lalu..

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sei-kun!" Tiba-tiba Akashi dikejutkan dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Kuroko yang lalu memeluknya.

"Tetsuya…_Arigatou na_..." ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum pada Kuroko, lalu iapun mencium bibir Kuroko dengan mesra.

"Ah.. tunggu dulu di sini, Sei-kun. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Hm? Baiklah." Ujar Akashi sambil duduk di kursi.

Kuroko meninggalkan Akashi di ruang makan dan pergi ke tempat dimana ia menyembunyikan hadiah untuk Akashi. Setelah mengambil hadiahnya itu, ia kembali ke ruang makan dan menyerahkan hadiah itu pada Akashi.

"Sei-kun.. _kore.._"

"Apa ini? Hadiah?"

"Uhm.. iya.. _gomen _kalau Sei-kun tidak suka, tapi aku hanya bisa memberikan ini."

"Jangan begitu, tentu saja apapun itu hadiahnya asal itu dari Tetsuya aku pasti senang."

Akashi lalu membuka hadiah yang ia terima dari Kuroko.

"Hm? Syal?"

"_Gomen_, kalau tidak rapi atau Sei-kun tidak suka warna dan motifnya. Kalau Sei-kun tidak suka, buang saja tidak apa."

Ucapan Kuroko barusanpun membuatnya mendapat sentilan kecil di keningnya dari Akashi.

"_Baka_, mana mungkin aku tidak suka bahkan sampai membuang hadiah yang diberikan apalagi dibuat olehmu, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun…_arigatou_…ah.. ehm.. lalu… hadiah keduanya.."

"Hadiah kedua? Aku mendapat 2 hadiah darimu?"

"Iya…"

"Hoo.. apa itu, Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun lihat saja nanti. Sekarang, kita sarapan dulu lalu… kita pergi ke bioskop. Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk kita." Ucap Kuroko sambil melambaikan 2 tiket bioskop di depan wajahnya.

"Wah..wah.. ternyata Tetsuya romantis juga…"

"Sei-kun! Jangan begitu…"

"Heheh.. ayo.. kita makan."

"Umn.."

Seharian itu, Akashi menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kuroko. Menonton bioskop, berkeliling di kota, pergi ke toko buku, makan siang, kencan di taman, dan terakhir naik _ferris wheel_ lagi sorenya, mengakhiri kencan mereka hari itu. Mereka pun lalu pulang ke apartemen Kuroko, Ia sudah berjanji memberikan hadiahnya yang kedua.

"Sei-kun, tunggu di sini dulu, ya. Aku akan mempersiapkan hadiahnya." Ujar Kuroko sambil mempersilakan Akashi duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hm? Baiklah."

Setelah itu, Kuroko pergi ke luar kamarnya. Ia mempersiapkan hadiah keduanya bagi sang kekasih tercinta. Apa sih, hadiah kedua dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya pada Akashi Seijuuro? Setelah beberapa menit, atau lebih tepatnya 10 menit Kuroko akhirnya selesai mempersiapkan hadiahnya dan ia pun kembali ke kamar untuk memberikannya pada Akashi. Dengan gugup dan tangan gemetaran, ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia takut Akashi tidak suka dengan hadiah kedua yang akan ia berikan ini.

"Se..Sei..i-kun.."

Akashi yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Alangkah terkejutnya ia. Tak ada bungkusan dengan pita dibawa, melainkan disitu, di depan pintu kamar ia melihat Kuroko, kekasihnya dengan pakaian— bukan.. melainkan _lingerie_ yang sangat menggoda dan ia juga melilitkan pita merah di sekitar tubuhnya. Akashi hampir saja pingsan akibat kekurangan darah setelah melihat Kuroko dengan _lingerie_ yang menurutnya begitu menggoda. Bagaimana tidak? Sebagian besar _lingerie_ yang dipakai Kuroko tembus pandang. _Lingerie_ berwarna merah marun dengan garis dan pita hitam berbahan dasar sutra, ditambah dengan _garter belt_ dan stocking hitam serta pita merah yang melilit di sekitar tubuhnya menambah kesan _sexy _pada Kuroko menurut Akashi. Apalagi, wajah Kuroko yang menggoda iman seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Wajahnya merah dan tatapan matanya yang agak sayu membuat jantung Akashi berdegup kencang tak karuan.

"_O..Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sei-kun.. aku harap kau suka hadiah kedua dariku." Ucap Kuroko memecah kehingan. Kini bukan hanya wajah, telinganya pun memerah akibat aksi nekatnya sendiri.

"Tet..suya…"

"…"

"Hoo.. rupanya kau sengaja membangunkan singa yang tidur ya."

"E..eh?"

"Malam ini, aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau memintanya. Menangis, berteriak, apapun itu aku tak akan berhenti. Salahkan dirimu yang memprovokasi ku dengan _lingerie_ menggoda itu. Bersiaplah... karena besok.. kau tidak akan bisa bangun dari tempat tidur." Ujar Akashi dengan _smirk _andalannya.

"E..Eh.. A.. anu.. Se..i-kun… kau.. kau bercanda."

"Bercanda? Sejak kapan aku suka bercanda soal ini? Tentu saja.. aku sangat..sangat serius, Tet~ su~ ya~"

*glukk* Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Baik.. menyerah. Ia menyerah. Kalau dikatakan menyerah sih, juga tidak sebenarnya karena ia sendiri juga menginginkannya.

"Ba..baiklah.. karena hari ini ulang tahun Sei-kun.. silahkan.. lakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku."

"Heh… Jangan menyesal, Tetsuya… baiklah.. kalau begitu.. aku tak akan sungkan lagi." Ujar Akashi sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan seduktif dan melepaskan ikatan pita Kuroko. Akashi lalu menggendong Kuroko _bridal style _dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Akashi melepaskan bajunya dan melemparnya entah kemana, tak peduli lagi sekarang yang terpenting adalah dirinya dan Tetsuya-nya. Malam itu, mereka berdua begitu menikmati kegiatan mereka. Erangan, desahan, dan teriakan penuh kenikmatan dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari apartemen Kuroko. Salahkan Kuroko yang menggoda Akashi dengan _lingerie_ yang sexy itu, salahkan Kuroko yang memprovokasi Akashi, salahkan Kuroko yang membangunkan singa tidur, salahkan Kuroko yang menggoda iman Akashi.

"Aagh…. Aaan… Unggh…"

* * *

><p>Paginya, Akashi bangun terlebih dahulu dari Kuroko seperti biasa. Lalu beberapa menit setelah Akashi bangun, Kuroko pun bangun. Kuroko mengusap kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk duduk, namun.. yah..ehem.. pinggang dan bagian belakangnya sakit akibat 'aktivitas' mereka berdua semalam. Bayangkan saja, mereka melakukannya sepanjang malam, SEPANJANG MALAM .. camkan itu. Dari pukul 10 malam dan mereka baru berhenti pukul 4 pagi. Siapa yang tak lelah melakukannya selama 6 jam berturut-turut. Siapa? Tentu saja Akashi. Akashi sepertinya tidak lelah melakukannya selama 6 jam, melakukan 16 ronde berturut-turut. Tak hanya di tempat tidur, dengan bersandar di dinding dan juga di bawah shower mereka berdua melakukannya. Membuat kamar Kuroko tampak seperti disapu angin topan. Buku-buku tergeletak di bawah, banyak barang mulai dari tempat pensil, tas hingga kotak dvd bergeletakan di lantai, juga sprei putih milik Kuroko yang kotor. Benar-benar seperti telah disapu angin topan.<p>

"Aah.._Ittai_.." Kuroko masih mencoba duduk namun gagal terus.

"Tetsuya, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ung? Aku baik-baik saja, Sei-kun.. hanya sedikit sakit."

"_Gomen…_"

"Tidak apa, Sei-kun… aku juga bahagia, kok." Ujar Kuroko sambil mengelus pipi Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Ucapan Kuroko pun berhasil membuatnya dihadiahi ciuman manis nan mesra dari Akashi pagi itu.

* * *

><p>April.. aah.. musim semi. Musim dingin telah lewat dan kini digantikan oleh musim semi. Akashi dan Kuroko tak berubah, selalu mesra. Namun, Kuroko berubah. Kulitnya semakin pucat dan ia juga kehilangan berat badan, membuatnya tampak tak berdaya dan begitu rapuh. Akashi beberapa kali mencoba bertanya pada Kuroko namun jawaban yang ia dapat selalu sama, "Aku tidak apa-apa.. pasti hanya kelelahan saja, Sei-kun." Kuroko tak pernah memberikan jawaban lain. Kuroko tahu, waktu yang ia punya sudah tidak banyak. Karena itu, ia ingin membuat berbagai memori indah bersama Akashi sebanyak mungkin. Namun, Akashi pasti selalu sibuk dari hari Senin hingga Sabtu. Sedangkan hari Minggu, Kuroko tak ingin mengganggu istirahat Akashi, kadang saja hari Minggu Akashi membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah. Alhasil, kini semakin sedikit lagi kesempatan mereka bisa kencan bersama, paling hanya 1 bulan sekali jika Akashi tidak sibuk dan 2 bulan sekali jika Akashi sibuk.<p>

Karena badannya yang kini begitu lemah, Kuroko berhenti mengajar di TK dan memfokuskan pekerjaannya sebagai novelis di rumah. Setiap hari, ia masih harus minum obat yang diberikan dari rumah sakit. Ia menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi hari ini ia harus _check up_ bulanan di rumah sakit. Ia sudah lelah. Apa gunanya check-up dan minum obat bila akhirnya nanti juga tak membantu dirinya, tak akan memperpanjang umurnya, tidak.. tidak akan bisa. Sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit, siang itu Kuroko memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar menikmati angin segar di taman dekat apartemennya. Ia membawa ponsel dan dompetnya untuk jaga-jaga saja. Ia menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura yang sedang mekar.

'Andaikan saja aku bisa _hanami_ bersama Sei-kun..' Gumam Kuroko dalam hati. Sayangnya, Akashi sedang tugas di luar negeri selama 1,5 bulan kali ini di San Fransisco dan parahnya lagi, Akashi begitu sibuk hingga tidak dapat mengirimkan satu saja e-mail padanya. Setiap hari Kuroko mengirim e-mail pada Akashi, namun karena sibuk balasan tak pernah datang. Kuroko pun berhenti mengirim e-mail pada Akashi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kepulangan Akashi ke Jepang.

"Sei-kun.. aku rindu padamu… cepatlah pulang.. ayo.. kita buat memori indah.. bersama" Tak sadar air mata mulai berjatuhan. Membasahi kedua pipi porselen Kuroko. Tiba-tiba saja, Kuroko merasa amat pusing, ia pun terjatuh ke tanah dan begitu saja, pandangannya gelap. Dari jauh ia bisa mendengar suara orang memanggilnya.

"—cchi !"

"—tsu !"

Kuroko berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit putih. Ia berusaha duduk namun sakit di kepalanya yang teramat sangat membuat Kuroko mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Di sofa, ada dua sahabatnya sejak SMP, Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki sedang duduk. Sepertinya, kedua orang tadi sadar bahwa sahabat mereka sudah bangun.

"Ah! Kurokocchi! Kau sudah sadar!"

"Oi, Tetsu… apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun… Apakah kalian yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Iya, tadi kami melihatmu pingsan di taman-ssu! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_… aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun."

"Sudahlah Tetsu, tak usah terlalu formal dengan kami. Kita kan sahabat."

"_Arigatou_, Aomine-kun."

Lalu, dokter yang bertugas masuk. Ternyata Midorima yang bertugas mengurus Kuroko.

"Kuroko."

"Ah, Midorima-kun."

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan?"

"Midorimacchi, tadi Kurokocchi pingsan di taman, kebetulan kami sedang lewat setelah main basket." Jawab Kise

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kise dan Aomine . "Tolong keluar sebentar. Aku akan memeriksa Kuroko-nodayo."

Kise dan Aomine pun keluar sesuai dengan yang diminta Midorima pada mereka.

"Kuroko."

"_Ha'i_, Midorima-kun ?"

"Apa kau minum obat dengan teratur?"

"Haaah… apa untungnya juga aku minum obat yang tak akan membantuku, Midorima-kun." Ujar Kuroko sambil menghela napas dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar rumah sakit, menghindari tatapan Midorima.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai tidak."

"…."

"…."

"Kuroko. Apa kau sudah bercerita soal penyakitmu pada Akashi?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa belum?"

"Karena.. jika aku bercerita, Sei-kun pasti akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengurusiku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi Sei-kun dalam bisnisnya. Sei-kun masih muda. Ia masih punya masa depan yang cemerlang, tidak sepertiku."

"Haah…baiklah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kau terlalu keras kepala, , kau harus minum obatmu jika kau tidak ingin rawat inap di rumah sakit." Ujar Midorima

"Aku sudah bilang Midorima-kun! Tak ada gunanya minum obat yang akhirnya tak akan membantu menyelamatkan nyawaku!" jawab Kuroko sedikit membentak, ia sudah muak. Muak akan segalanya. Kuroko pun menumpahkan air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Kuroko…"

Midorima menghampiri Kuroko yang duduk di atas tempat tidur dan mengelus kepala Kuroko, membuat Kuroko merasa nyaman. Sudah lama ia tak mendapat belaian yang hangat di kepalanya dari Akashi karena Akashi yang terlalu sibuk. Air mata Kuroko pun mengalir semakin deras membasahi kedua pipinya, mendapat elusan hangat di kepalanya membuat Kuroko merasa sedikit nyaman dan lebih tenang.

"Hikss.. Midorima-kun.. aku.. aku sudah muak..hiks.. Aku.. aku sudah lelah akan semuanya..hiks.. Sei-kun selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya .. hiks… aku juga harus minum obat yang tak akan membantuku.. hiks.. aku juga diselimuti perasaan khawatir tiap hari.. apakah hari ini adalah hari terakhirku.. hiks.. itu selalu menjadi pertanyaanku.."

"Kuroko… tak apa, menangislah sepuasmu. Lepaskan semua bebanmu. Jangan tanggung bebanmu sendirian lagi. Bagilah penderitaanmu pada ku."

Ucapan Midorima itupun berhasil merobohkan pertahanan terakhir Kuroko. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di baju dan jas dokter milik Midorima sambil mendapat elusan hangat dan pelukan dari Midorima.

"Kuroko.. setidaknya.. kau cerita tentang penyakitmu pada Kise dan Aomine. Mereka sahabatmu, bukan?"

"Hiks… lebih baik Midorima-kun yang memberitahukan mereka..hiks.."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau tidur dan bersitirahat, minggu ini lebih baik kau tinggal di rumah sakit sampai kau stabil."

"Hiks.. iya, Midorima-kun."

Kuroko pun terlelap, lelah akibat menangis begitu kencang. Midorima keluar dari kamar Kuroko. Kise dan Aomine sudah menunggu di luar. Begitu melihat Midorima keluar, mereka langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Kise, Aomine.. ikuti aku."

"Ada apa-ssu?"

"Apa ini menyangkut Tetsu, Midorima?"

"Ya, benar."

Aomine dan Kise pun mengikuti Midorima menuju ruangan prakteknya. Di situ, Midorima menjelaskan semua tentang penyakit Kuroko dan meminta mereka tutup mulut pada Akashi. Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima pernah dikenalkan kepada Akashi, kekasih Kuroko saat mereka kebetulan bertemu di Shibuya bulan November kemarin. Kise dan Aomine menahan tangis mereka walaupun air mata sudah menggenang di ujung mata. Aomine dan Kise kembali ke kamar Kuroko. Di situ Kuroko sedang membaca novel yang ada di kamar rumah sakit.

"Ah, Kise-kun.. Aomine-kun.." Begitu Kuroko menyapa mereka, pertahanan mereka runtuh. Mereka berdua menangis sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Eh? Aomine-kun? Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi…jangan.. jangan pergi.."

"Tetsu.. jangan tinggalkan kami."

"Aomine-kun.. Kise-kun.. _Arigatou_.." Kuroko sedikit terkejut namun terharu mendengar ucapan kedua sahabatnya ini, ia membalas pelukan hangat dari mereka. Kise dan Aomine pun sebagai sahabat yang baik berusaha sekuat tenaga menjadi kekuatan bagi Kuroko. Mereka selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguk Kuroko minggu itu dan bercerita tentang banyak hal serta menyemangati Kuroko.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, seminggu sudah lewat. Kuroko sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Minggu ini, Akashi pun akan kembali dari San Fransisco. Namun, karena badan Kuroko lebih lemah dari sebelumnya, ia tidak menjemput Akashi di bandara. Ponsel Kuroko bergetar di saku celananya. Akashi mengirim pesan, isinya bahwa untuk 2 minggu ke depan ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko karena pekerjaan di kantor yang menumpuk. Kuroko pun membalas dengan kata-kata penyemangat bagi Akashi walaupun sebenarnya ia menangis membaca pesan yang ia terima dari Akashi. Lagi-lagi ia tidak dapat bertemu karena Akashi yang sibuk. Hari itu, Kuroko menghabiskan malam dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga kedua matanya tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Kedua matanya merah dan sembab akibat menangis seharian. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Akashi, apa susahnya meluangkan sedikit saja waktu 5— tidak.. 3 menit saja bagi Kuroko cukup untuk bertatap muka dengan Akashi dan sedikit ciuman serta pelukan.<p>

Kuroko berdiri dari posisinya yang menelungkup di atas kasur menuju ke meja biasa ia menulis dan mengetik novelnya. Ia mengambil kertas putih polos, menggambil bolpoin lalu mulai menuliskan surat yang berisi perasaannya. Setelah selesai menuliskan surat itu, ia menyelipkan nya ke dalam novel favoritnya, 'Don't Worry, I'll wait for you forever' dan menyelipkan pita pembatasnya. Menghela nafas, mau tidak mau ia harus minum obat yang sangat ia benci. Midorima kembali menambah jumlah obat Kuroko, kini menjadi 4 jenis. Dengan malas, Kuroko berjalan menuju rak tempat ia menyimpan obatnya. Ia lalu mengambil 4 pil, masing-masing 1 dari tiap botol dan tak lupa segelas air. Setelah minum obat, Kuroko langsung tidur, ia sudah lelah. Tak hanya lelah secara fisik. Lelah dari dalam, dari hatinya. Ia lelah menunggu Akashi menemuinya, lelah minum obat, lelah akan segalanya. Memang kadang, dunia tidak adil.

Akhirnya, minggu ini Akashi punya waktu untuk menemui Kuroko. Ia pun mengendarai mobilnya melewati jalan raya menuju apartemen Kuroko. Ketika itu, ia melihat dua sosok orang yang ia kenal. Tetsuya-nya dan Kise Ryouta. Mereka sedang menikmati waktu berdua di taman sambil bercanda tawa. Akashi yang terbakar api cemburu langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan lalu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Tetsuya.."

"Ah! Sei-kun.."

"Ayo, pulang.."

"Eh.. tapi.."

"Pulang. Sekarang." Ucap Akashi dengan nada yang mengintimidasi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"A..ah.. _Ha'i_… Kise-kun, _gomen_ aku pulang dulu.."

"Iya.. _jaa na, _Kurokocchi.."

Akashi menarik paksa lengan Kuroko keluar dari taman menuju mobilnya.

"Ah.._ittai_, Sei-kun.." Akashi tak memperdulikan Kuroko yang merintih kesakitan akibat dirinya yang menarik tangan Kuroko terlalu kuat. Akashi langsung menyuruh Kuroko masuk ke mobilnya dan Akashi langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Kuroko. Sampai di apartemen, lagi-lagi Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan membanting pintu apartemen.

"Tetsuya."

"_Ha'i, _Sei-kun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdua dengan Ryouta?"

"Kami hanya mengobrol, Sei-kun."

"Benar kau hanya mengobrol? Kau tidak bohong padaku kan?"

"Tidak mungkin aku bohong padamu, Sei-kun."

"…." Uh..oh.. Kuroko, sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu… Akashi merajuk karena cemburu.

"Eh? Apa Sei-kun cemburu?" goda Kuroko

"Tentu saja, kan! Melihatmu tertawa dan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengannya membuatku cemburu!"

"Sei-kun… tenang saja.. aku.. hanya suka pada Sei-kun.." jawab Kuroko dengan pipi merah.

"Hm? Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?"

Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, Akashi melumat bibir merah muda kecil milik Kuroko, membuat sang pemilik mendesah. Lidah Akashi menjilat bibir Kuroko, membuat Kuroko kaget dan membuka mulutnya. Bibir Akashi lalu masuk ke rongga mulut Kuroko, menginvasi setiap sudut rongga mulut Kuroko.

'Ah.. andai aku bisa melakukan ini dengan Sei-kun tiap hari…'

Setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Akashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Tetsuya… apa kau sakit? Ku perhatikan dari tadi kau pucat sekali."

"Apakah wajahku pucat sekali, Sei-kun?"

"Iya, sangat. Sangat pucat, hampir bagaikan salju." Ucap Akashi sambil mengelus pipi Kuroko.

"Hmm.."

Kuroko tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Akashi karena Kuroko pernah bilang, ia tidak akan bohong pada Akashi. Jadi, ia tidak perlu bercerita agar ia tidak bohong soal penyakitnya. Kuroko pun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka supaya Akashi tak membahas soal wajahnya yang pucat lagi.

* * *

><p>Musim telah berganti lagi. Dari musim semi menjadi musim panas. Musim panas berganti musim gugur. Udara di luar sudah mulai dingin. Kuroko memakai sweater dan syalnya walaupun di dalam rumah. Tubuhnya yang semakin lemah tidak tahan terhadap cuaca dingin walau hanya berangin. Akashi masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kuroko menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan menangis. Ia tak tahu kapan ia akan meninggal, namun Akashi selalu saja sibuk dan mereka belum berkencan sejak musim semi kemarin. Kira-kira sudah 4 sampai 5 bulan yang lalu terakhir mereka kencan. Apa daya? Akashi sibuk dan Kuroko tidak mau mengganggu hari libur Akashi. Jangankan kencan, untuk menelepon Akashi saja, Kuroko kesulitan. Telepon di kantornya selalu sibuk karena pasti ada panggilan masuk, sedangkan ponsel Akashi selalu diletakan di dalam tas kerjanya, dan Akashi tidak pernah mengecek ponsel saat bekerja.<p>

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Kuroko semakin lemah dan rapuh dari sebelumnya. Kuroko merasa, kini Akashi seakan sudah tak peduli padanya. Kuroko merasa keberadaannya itu sudah tak dianggap lagi oleh Akashi. Ia bahkan tak punya waktu lagi hanya untuk sekedar menelpon atau mengirim pesan pada Kuroko. Ia juga lebih sering tugas ke luar negeri, pulang dari luar negeri ia pasti akan mengirim pesan pada Kuroko bahwa ia sibuk dan tidak bisa bertemu. Kuroko merasa ada jarak yang besar diantara mereka kini, ia merasa sulit untuk menjangkau Akashi. Sampai suatu hari, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menelepon Akashi.

[ "_Moshi-moshi_? Sei-kun?"

"Hm?" terdengar jawaban dari Akashi di seberang telepon.

"_Boku desu_ .."

"Ah. Tetsuya. _Doushita_? Jawab Akashi dengan cuek

"_Anou_.. Sei-kun… apa Sei-kun bisa meluangkan waktu besok?"

"Hm? Besok? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin pergi kencan berdua dengan Sei-kun."

"Hm.." setelah gumaman terdengar, sunyi. Tampaknya dari tadi, Akashi tidak mendengarkan Kuroko berbicara.

"Sei-kun? _Moshi-moshi _? Se—"

"Tetsuya. Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang! Kalau ingin berbicara, telpon saja aku nanti bisa, kan?! Aku tak punya waktu melakukan hal yang tidak penting!" Jawab Akashi meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"A..ah.._go..gomen_…_wakarimashita_."]

Kuroko kembali menitikan air mata. Kenapa? Jelas saja ia menitikan air matanya. Siapa yang tidak menitikan air mata jika sang kekasih tercinta baru saja membentaknya lewat telpon, berkata bahwa ia sibuk. Tak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting kata Akashi. Tak penting katanya. Apakah sekarang Kuroko sudah tak penting lagi baginya? Apakah ia lupa besok hari apa?

'Sei-kun… apa kau bahkan masih mencintaiku? Besok kan _anniversary_ kita yang ke-5..Apa kau sudah lupa, Sei-kun?' Gumam Kuroko dalam hati. Sakit. Hatinya sakit. Ia tambah lelah dan muak dengan semuanya. Kuroko menolak mengeluarkan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di ujung mata. Kenapa? Toh, tak ada gunanya juga ia menangisi hal seperti ini, kalaupun ia menangis, tak akan mengubah kenyataan pahit bahwa Akashi lupa dan tidak peduli tentang _anniversary_ mereka. Padahal, tiap _anniversary_ mereka kemarin yang pertama hingga yang ke-4 mereka selalu merayakannya berdua. Kini, tak ada Akashi yang menemaninya, kini Akashi baru saja membentaknya. Kurang apa lagi penderitaannya? Sakit, tak ada yang menemaninya juga. Kuroko pun seperti biasa melakukan rutinitas nya, minum obat, menangis, dan tidur. Sendiri.

Kuroko mengambil ponsel biru muda miliknya lalu ia mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Akashi.

[To : Sei-kun

Subject: _Gomen_

[Sei-kun, sebelumnya …_ gomen_.. tapi .. aku mau kita putus saja. _Honto ni gomen_]]

Selesai mengirim pesan untuk Akashi, Kuroko memblokir nomor Akashi dari kontak di ponsel miliknya. Ia menangis sambil memeluk ponsel birunya.

Sementara itu… Akashi baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya hari itu di kantor. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena duduk berjam-jam di depan komputer. Akashi mengambil ponsel merah miliknya dan membuka pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Kuroko.

[From : Tetsuya

Subject: _Gomen_

[Sei-kun, sebelumnya …_ gomen_.. tapi .. aku mau kita putus saja. _Honto ni gomen_]]

Akashi yang membaca pesan itu kaget namun buru-buru mengembalikan wajahnya ke ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

'Tetsuya pasti hanya bercanda. Tidak lucu, Tetsuya..' gumam Akashi dalam hati. Akashi pun mencoba menelepon Kuroko. Tentu saja gagal. Kuroko sudah memblokir nomornya.

"Jadi itu yang kau mau, Tetsuya? Baik. Terserah kau saja." Ujar Akashi dengan marah sambil memasukan ponsel merahnya ke dalam tas. Ia pun pulang mengendarai mobilnya.

Pagi ini, dengan ogah-ogahan Kuroko turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mandi. Ia sudah terlanjur membeli tiket taman hiburan, tempat mereka kencan pertama kali dulu. Tapi, apa nyatanya, Akashi sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya di kantor. Pahit memang, tapi ia bisa apa? Kuroko pun pergi sendirian setelah makan sarapan. Menghabiskan waktunya di taman hiburan sendirian. Walau ia sudah putus dari Akashi, Ia tetap ingin merayakan _anniversary_ mereka berdua selama ia masih bisa walaupun Akashi sudah tidak ingat tentang _anniversary_ mereka. Berjalan menyusuri taman bermain yang penuh sesak dengan pasangan maupun keluarga. Aah.. andai ia bisa kencan bersama Akashi sekarang.. alangkah bahagia dirinya. Ia berjalan, mendatangi semua wahana yang menarik perhatiannya hingga sore. Lalu yang terakhir.. _ferris wheel_. Tempat dimana seorang Akashi Seijuuro menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Duduk di dalam ferris wheel sendirian, memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, Kuroko kembali menitikan air mata. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Kuroko menitikan air mata sejak 5 bulan lalu, dan tak ada tangan hangat Akashi yang mengelus surainya. Sudah tak ada lagi.

'Tidak.. aku tidak boleh menangis.. aku sudah putus dari Sei— Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko sambil megusap air matanya.

Setelah turun dari _ferris wheel_, ia berencana langsung pulang ke apartemennya, namun , hidup berkata lain. Baru beberapa meter dari _ferris_ _wheel_, kepalanya pening dan dalam sekejap pandangannya hitam. Sialnya lagi, ia tak sadarkan diri di tempat sepi yang terpojok dan jarang ada orang yang masuk ke situ. Ketika sadar, ia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Ia hapal dengan langit-langit putih bersih dan bau obat-obatan yang ia benci itu. Ia sudah terlalu hapal.

"Ah! Kurokochi! Kau sudah bangun!"

"Eh? Ah.. Kise-kun.. Aomine-kun.."

"Syukurlah… tadi aku dan Kise menemukanmu pingsan di taman hiburan, Tetsu."

"Ah.. _sumimasen_.. aku merepotkan kalian lagi, Kise-kun.. Aomine-kun.."

'Tidak kok, tidak sama sekali."

Lalu Midorima pun masuk ke kamar Kuroko. Kise dan Aomine tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka keluar dari ruangan dan menunggu di bangku luar kamar Kuroko.

"Kuroko. Kau sudah tahu badanmu lemah, tapi kenapa kau malah pergi ke tempat ramai terlebih lagi taman hiburan dan kau pergi sendirian."

"_Gomen_, Midorima-kun. Aku tahu aku sudah egois. Aku sudah menyusahkan semua orang."

"Haah.. bukan itu masalahnya, lagipula.. apa yang kau lakukan di sana sendirian?"

"Hari ini… adalah _anniversary_ ku dan Sei— ah.. bukan.. maksudku…Akashi-kun yang ke-5. Walaupun aku sudah putus dari Sei—Akashi-kun aku—" belum Kuroko selesai berbicara, Midorima memotongnya lalu bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Putus?! Kenapa kalian putus? Bukankah selama ini kalian akur-akur saja-nodayo?" tanya Midorima dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ehm… iya, Midorima-kun. Kemarin, aku berencana mengajak Akashi-kun untuk pergi ke taman hiburan tempat ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tempat dan kenangan favoritku untuk merayakan _anniversary_ kami. Tapi, Akashi-kun berkata bahwa ia sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal tidak penting. Jadi, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa Akashi-kun sudah tidak suka lagi padaku? Ia bahkan lupa hari _anniversary_ kami. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin putus tapi.. Akashi-kun sudah tidak suka lagi padaku, jika ia berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai, hanya akan membuatnya tertekan apalagi dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk seperti itu. Alasan lainku pergi juga kapan lagi aku bisa mendapat kenangan bagus, Midorima-kun? Lagipula.. waktuku tinggal sebentar" Ucap Kuroko dengan tatapan kosong.

Tanpa Kuroko ketahui, Midorima sengaja memanggil Akashi yang kebetulan sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan Akashi sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan Midorima dengan Kuroko di luar kamar. Mata Akashi membulat dengan sempurna. Betapa bodohnya Ia. Ia bahkan tak ingat hari ini adalah _anniversary_ nya dengan Kuroko. Ia malah membentak Kuroko yang ingin merayakan _anniversary_ mereka berdua. Terlebih lagi, apa… apa maksudnya "waktuku tinggal sebentar". Pikiran Akashi sudah tak karuan lagi. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia membuka pintu kamar Kuroko, membuat Kuroko terkejut bukan main.

"Akashi-kun ?! kenapa ada di sini?"

"_Gomen_, Kuroko. Aku yang memanggilnya ke sini."

"Midorima-kun… tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan keluar, kalian berdua silahkan bicara berdua secara privat."

Setelah itu Midorima meninggalkan kamar Kuroko.

"Tetsuya.."

"_Ha'i, _Akashi-kun? Apa pekerjan Akashi-kun sudah selesai? Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungiku, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya.. apa segitu bencinya kau kepada ku? Hingga kau tidak mau memanggil namaku lagi?

"Benci? Apa yang Akashi-kun katakan? Untuk apa aku membenci Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun kan tidak salah apa-apa" jawab Kuroko dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya penyakit? Apa segitunya kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?"

"Ehm.. bukan begitu, Akashi-kun.. bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Akashi-kun. Tapi…aku.. tidak mau membebani Akashi-kun dengan masalah pribadiku. Akashi-kun akan repot nanti. Akashi-kun kan selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor, aku hanya akan menambah beban dan membuat Akashi-kun lelah. Karena itu, aku putus dengan Akashi-kun. Agar Akashi-kun tidak tertekan."

"Tet..suya.. Tetsuya.." Akashi sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Akashi menangis sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Tak pernah Kuroko lihat Akashi menangis seperti ini. Kuroko memeluk Akashi sambil mengelus punggungnya, menenangkan Akashi.

"Seijuuro…" Kuroko memanggil Akashi dengan begitu lembut , tanpa –kun dibelakangnya.

"Tetsuya…_ gomen.. gomenne…hontou ni gomen_." Akashi meminta maaf pada Kuroko sambil menangis terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei… aku tau kau sibuk."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Perlakukan aku sesuka hatimu. Tampar aku, pukuli aku, caci maki aku, tapi kumohon jangan putus denganku, Tetsuya…"

" Heh… Baiklah, Sei… aku akan menghukumu. Tutup matamu." Akashi pun menutup matanya, lalu..

"Mmn…nnn…hmn..ehm…"

Hukuman dari Kuroko untuk Akashi adalah ciuman. Kapan terakhir mereka berciuman? 5 bulan yang lalu kah? Entahlah.. rasanya sudah lama sekali. Akashi terkejut. Semudah itukah Kuroko memaafkannya? Kenapa? Kenapa?! Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Akashi. Kuroko memperdalam ciumannya dengan Akashi. Akashi pun membalas ciuman mesra Kuroko. Lidahnya menginvasi rongga mulut Kuroko, membuat Kuroko mengeluarkan desahan tertahan.

"Nnh.. Sei…juuro…"

Entah berapa lama Kuroko dan Akashi berciuman. Karena itupun, mereka harus melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena kekurangan oksigen. Benang saliva tipis tampak menghubungkan kedua lidah mereka yang sebelumnya beradu satu sama lain.

"Tetsuya… _gomen_.. aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Karena itu, besok kita akan kencan. Aku akan mengganti semua kencan kita yang tidak terlaksana. Aku janji. Aku akan membahagiakanmu."

"Un.. iya.. Sei.. aku ingin kencan denganmu" jawab Kuroko dengan antusias. '_Even if my time is only tomorrow._' ucap Kuroko dalam hati. Malam itu, Akashi menginap di rumah sakit, berbincang dengan Kuroko sambil menemani Kuroko membaca novel favoritnya.

Esoknya paginya, Akashi bangun pukul 8. Ia menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang tertidur lelap. Ia memandangi wajah Kuroko yang sedang tidur. Manis bagaikan seorang malaikat. Akashi mengelus surai Kuroko dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tetsuya… _Aishiteru yo_.."

"Ng.. _boku mo desu_…"

"Tetsuya! Kau sudah bangun?"

"_Ha'i,_ Sei.. sebelum kau bangun…"

"Kenapa tidak bilang siih.." jawab Akashi dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sei.. kau sangat imut" ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tetsuya…"

"Ng ?! mmf… mmng.. nnh.. hm…" Tiba-tiba saja Akashi mencium bibir pink milik Kuroko dengan begitu agresif. Bibirnya mencium kening dan kedua pipi putih Kuroko. Lalu, bibir Akashi turun ke leher Kuroko, mencium dan menjilat nya. Membuat Kuroko mendesah.

"Nn.. Sei.. ja—jangan.. nnmh.. ini.. di rumah .. aah.. sakit.. Sei~"

"Heh.. aku tidak peduli di mana pun itu.."

"Nnm.. ahh.. Se—i…ngghh..umm" Terakhir Akashi menjilat dan menggigit lembut cuping telinga Kuroko.

"Heh… wajahmu imut sekali, Tetsuya.." goda Akashi.

"Ugh.. Sei…"

"Itu hukuman untukmu, Tetsuya."

"Sei kejam.."

"Heh.. biar saja" ujar Akashi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Kuroko menggembungkan kedua pipi putihnya persis seperti seorang anak kecil.

* * *

><p>Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Akashi. Mereka berdua akan kencan hari ini. Midorima mengijinkan Kuroko keluar ruangan namun, harus tetap membawa obatnya dan tentu saja meminumnya. Mereka berdua pergi naik mobil milik Akashi. Kemana? Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke toko buku, tempat kencan favorit mereka berdua. Mencari novel-novel keluaran terbaru milik pengarang favorit masing-masing. Dilanjutkan dengan bersantai di café. Café yang mereka datangi punya desain yang memberikan kesan nyaman dengan dinding bercat putih dan hijau muda, lantai kayu, tempat duduk yang menggunakan sofa, lalu jendela yang besar dengan pemandangan taman menjadi daya tarik café ini. Akashi memesan secangkir cappuccino kesukaannya dan Kuroko memesan vanilla parfait favoritnya. Wajah Kuroko yang berbinar-binar membuat Akashi turut tersenyum. Setelah bersantai di café, mereka berjalan-jalan ke taman serta berkeliling kota Tokyo. Dan yang terakhir, makan malam di restoran mewah bintang 5 milik perusahaan Akashi corporation. Ruangan privat, dengan desain ruangan ala Eropa, <em>chandelier <em>mewah berlapis emas dengan berlian menggantung di langit-langit, alunan lagu romantis, _candle light_ _dinner_, makanan yang lezat, dan _wine_ paling mahal disuguhkan untuk mereka. Kurang romantis apa lagi Akashi ? Setelah kencan, mereka berdua mampir di sebuah taman mawar sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit. Berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Tetsuya…."

"ya, Sei? Ada apa?"

"_Aishiteru yo, _Tetsuya.."

"Sei… _boku mo_…" balas Kuroko dengan wajah yang tersipu.

Tiba-tiba Akashi berlutut dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak warna merah dengan pita biru muda dan..

"Tetsuya.. _will you marry me_? _Be with me forever till death do us part?_"

"Se..Sei…"

"Un.. Aku mau… Sei…" ujar Kuroko sambil menangis karena terlalu bahagia. Siapa sangka sang kekasih akan melamarnya di tempat yang begitu romantis? Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat melukiskan betapa bahagianya dirinya. Akashi berdiri, menyelipkan cincin yang terukir namanya dan Kuroko pada jari manis Kuroko. Akashi lalu menggendong Kuroko _bridal style_ ke mobil dan melakukan hal apapun itu yang ia mau pada Kuroko.

Lusa itu, mereka pun langsung menikah. Tentu saja hanya dihadiri oleh Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine. Mereka memesan kamar hotel untuk _honeymoon_ mereka. Tetsuya terus-terusan memandangi cincin di jari manis kirinya sambil tersenyum

"Tetsuya? Kenapa tersenyum terus?"

"Eh.. Ah.. Sei..bukan apa-apa, kok.." kata Tetsuya sambil menyembunyikan tangannya.

"Hee… kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, aku akan memberikanmu hukuman. Kau tahu kan hukumanku apa?" ujar Seijuuro sambil tersenyum lebar

"E..ehh? Ugh.. itu.. aku… ini.." kata Kuroko gugup sambil menunjukan tangan kirinya dan cincin pernikahan mereka dengan wajah yang merah.

"Heheh.. wajah yang lucu, Tetsuya.." Seijuuro berkata sambil mendekati Tetsuya-nya. Seijuuro menarik dagu Tetsuya lalu menciumnya dengan mesra. Pelan-pelan pertama lalu semakin agresif dan lebih agresif lagi. Tangan Seijuuro bergerak untuk menyingkap baju yang dikenakan Tetsuya.

"Se- Sei~Ahn.. Sei.." Oh.. Tetsuya.. tampaknya desahan yang kau buat itu semakin menyulut gairah Seijuuro. Seijuuro langsung melepaskan baju milik Tetsuya serta miliknya sendiri lalu melemparkannya entah kemana. Seijuuro kemudian mencium lembut bibir Tetsuya-nya, lalu ia mencium dan menjilat leher Tetsuya.

"Ah~ Sei.."

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi mereka berdua. Erangan, desahan, dan teriakan penuh nikmat dapat terdengar dari kamar hotel yang mereka pesan.

Selama seminggu itu, Mereka berkencan setiap hari. Seijuuro sudah berjanji untuk mengganti semua kencan mereka yang terlewatkan. Besok pun mereka akan kencan dan piknik di bukit bunga.

"Tetsuya.."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita bawa bekal?"

"Eh? Bekal? Memang kita mau kencan ke mana, Sei ?"

"Bukit. Taman bunga di bukit sana." Ujar Seijuuro sambil menunjuk ke arah bukit yang ia maksud melalui kaca jendela.

"Eh? Baiklah. Kalau Sei mau, aku akan membuatkan bekalnya besok pagi."

"Salah, Tetsuya. Bukan kau.. tapi kita.."

"Unm.. Sei.. baiklah." Ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Istirahatlah."

"Un.. baik.. Sei.."

'Sei.. Aku tidak mau tidur.. bagaimana.. kalau besok aku tidak bisa bangun.. Sei.. aku takut..' ujar Tetsuya dalam hatinya.

"Sei.."

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"_Aishiteru yo_… Sei… _Aishiteru.._"

"Tetsuya… _Boku mo.. aishiteru yo.._" Ujar Seijuuro sambil mencium kening Tetsuya-nya.

"_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya.."

"_Oyasumi, _Seijuuro.."

Tetsuya pun tertidur, ia tak sabar menunggu kencannya dengan Seijuuro besok. Ia tertidur dengan senyum indah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

* * *

><p>"Cepat! Bergeraklah lebih cepat!"<p>

**FLASHBACK**

"_Nee_, Kise-kun."

"Iya, Kurokocchi? Ada apa?"

"Kalau… misalnya aku meninggal… tolong.. berikan ini pada Sei-kun."

Kuroko menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Kise yang ditujukan pada Akashi.

"Kurokocchi! Jangan berkata begitu! Kau pasti akan sembuh-ssu!"

"Sembuh… ya? Heh… aku juga pasti bahagia kalau itu bisa terjadi, Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko dengan pandangan kosong ke depan.

"Kurokocchi…" Kise kembali menangis sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

"Kau harus sembuh.. kau harus sembuh..Kurokocchi.."

"_Arigatou_.. Kise-kun.."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ayo Cepat! Mana alat nya?!"

Dokter dan perawat di rumah sakit panik. Pasien di kamar 415 sedang dalam kritis. Siapa? Akashi Tetsuya. Harusnya, hari ini ia dan Seijuuro menikmati kencannya yang terakhir. Tapi, yang namanya takdir, sudah tak bisa diubah. Akhirnya, selesai sudah. Hidup Akashi Tetsuya. Para dokter dan perawat tak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Seijuuro yang sedari tadi berdoa dan menunggu di luar ruangan jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Kakinya tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia tak percaya, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau percaya bahwa Tetsuya sudah meninggal. Padahal, mereka belum sempat membuat kenangan manis lebih banyak lagi. Seijuuro menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Kenapa.. kenapa ia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada Tetsuya-nya yang jelas-jelas membutuhkan dirinya. Harusnya, ia lebih cepat menyadari hal ini. Ia merutuki kebodohan yang dibuat dirinya sendiri.

"TETSUYAAAAAA…" Seijuuro menangis meraung-raung tak peduli pandangan aneh dari orang sekitar, tak peduli ia dianggap gila oleh orang lain. Ia hanya mau Tetsuya-nya kembali. Katakan ini hanya lelucon! Katakan ini hanya mimpi belaka! Katakan jika ia bangun, Tetsuya akan berada di sampingnya.. tersenyum dengan lembut… Katakan…

Ketika itu, Kise dan Aomine juga ada di situ.. mereka berdua menangis. Kehilangan sahabat tercinta mereka. Orang yang membuka hati mereka. Sudah tidak ada. Kise teringat pesan Tetsuya, mengambil surat dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Seijuuro. Seijuuro menerimanya dan langsung membaca surat itu.

_Dear,_

_My beloved Seijuuro_

_ Sei… surat ini… jika kau menerimanya, berarti aku sudah tidak ada. Gomenne, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Padahal aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu. Nee, Sei… aku ingin tahu.. apa sih yang kau kerjakan di kantor? Sesulit apa pekerjaanmu? Kalau aku sepintar dirimu, aku pasti akan membantumu, Sei. Agar kau tidak capek bekerja sendirian, berpikir keras sendirian, mengikuti meeting mendadak yang melelahkan. Gomen, aku tidak bisa membantu menghilangkan lelahmu malah aku menambahnya. Sei.. apa..kau memikirkanku ketika kau bekerja di kantor? Aku.. selalu memikirkanmu, Sei.. ketika aku menulis novel.. ketika aku mengajar di TK.. ketika aku mandi, ketika aku makan, apapun yang kulakukan pasti mengingatkan diriku padamu, Sei. Nee, Sei.. apa kau.. sedih? Aku sudah tidak ada? Apa kau menangis, Sei? Jangan tangisi aku, ya Sei.. carilah kebahagiaanmu. Kau masih muda, Sei.. masa depanmu masih panjang.. jangan menangisi aku. Aku tidak pantas mendapat air mata berhargamu, Sei… ada orang lain di luar sana yang lebih pantas dari pada aku. Carilah.. carilah kebahagiaanmu.. tapi.. jangan lupakan aku, Sei… oya… Novel favoritku… tolong dijaga dengan baik.. bacalah jika kau ingin membaca nya, novel itu benar-benar bagus, lho Sei .. ah.. aku harus minum obat lagi . .Um, Sei… sudah ya.. sampai sini saja aku berbicara denganmu.. aku sudah menyampaikan semua yang ingin kusampaikan. Ah.. hampir saja aku lupa. Sei… terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama 5 tahun ini . Aku sungguh bahagia bisa kenal denganmu, bahkan seperti mimpi rasanya orang sehebat kau mau berpacaran denganku yang keberadaannya tipis ini.. aku tak bisa melukiskan perasaan bahagia ku dengan kata-kata.. tak ada kata yang cukup untuk mewakili seberapa besar cintaku padamu, Sei.. aku senang bertemu denganmu. Karena.. bertemu denganmu mengubah takdir dan hidupku, Sei.. ARIGATOU… See you another time, my beloved Seijuuro. Good Bye and Thank You for everything you have given to me._

_with all my love from the bottom of my heart,_

_Your Tetsuya_

Seijuuro kembali menangis meraung-raung, padahal tadi ia sudah mulai tenang. Akibat surat yang ia terima dari Tetsuya, ia kembali menangis. Tak kuasa menahan sedih. Tetsuya begitu mencintainya, namun apa yang ia lakukan? Ia malah lebih memilih pekerjaan daripada bersama Tetsuya-nya. Penyesalan selalu datang terkahir, bukan? Ya, itu yang kini tengah Seijuuro rasakan. Ia mengambil novel favorit Tetsuya, membuka halaman dengan pembatas pita. Sebuah kertas putih jatuh, Seijuuro berjongkok untuk mengambil kertas itu. Ada tulisannya, ditulis dengan begitu rapi dan indah menggunakan bolpoin merah:

"I LOVE YOU, SEIJUURO.. WITH ALL MY HEART… IN THE PAST.. IN THE PRESENT.. AND IN THE FUTURE.. FOREVER…LET'S MEET AGAIN..SOMEDAY, SEIJUURO…."

Seijuuro mengambil kertas itu, memeluk erat kertas tadi beserta novel favorit Tetsuya. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Kehilangan orang yang begitu ia cintai memang sangat berat dan sulit. Tak semudah itu melupakannya, melupakan semua memori mereka. Satu persatu memori mereka berdua terputar kembali di otak Seijuuro..

"_Sei-kun !"_

"_Sei-kun.. arigatou.. hadiahnya… aku suka…"_

"_Sei-kun! Happy Valentine.. aishiteru yo.."_

"_Sei… ayo kencan…"_

"_Sei-kun…"_

"_Sei !"_

"_Seijuuro.."_

Berbagai kenangan terindah terus diputar berulang kali, bagai kaset rusak. Seijuuro ingin menghentikannya namun ia juga tak ingin menghentikannya. Ia ingin menghentikannya karena ia sudah tak sanggup lagi mengingat kenangan mereka, kedua mata heterokrom nya menitikan air mata tanpa henti namun ia tak ingin berhenti untuk mengingat semua kenangan berharga mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya… berjanjilah.. tunggu aku.."

.

TETSUYA

.

PLEASE

.

WAIT FOR ME

.

.

PROMISE

.

.

OKAY?

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Sudah setengah tahun lebih setelah kepergian Akashi Tetsuya. Setiap hari, Seijuuro tak pernah tidak menangis. Mungkin tidak dihadapan orang banyak tapi ya ketika ia sendirian. Setiap malam ia habiskan dengan menangisi kepergian Tetsuya. Ia tak pernah mengangkat telpon atau membalas pesan dari teman-temannya. Ia hanya berbicara seperlunya, misal saja ketika _meeting_, atau presentasi pekerjaannya Selain itu, ia tak akan berbicara.. pada siapapun. Seijuuro tidak pernah melakukan aktivitas apapun di luar ruangan, waktunya ia habiskan dengan membaca novel dan merenungi kepergian Tetsuya. Seijuuro kehilangan nafsu makannya. Dalam setengah tahun ini ia kehilangan berat badannya hingga hampir 5 kg. Malam itu, ia tidur setelah menangis, melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan setiap hari selama 6 bulan terakhir ini.

_[Seijuuro melihat tempat yang sangat indah.. taman bunga, diatas bukit.. dengan langit biru yang sangat cerah. Angin semilir berhembus, membuat surai merah Seijuuro melambai tertiup angin._

"_Sei..Seijuuro.."_

"_Tetsuya? Tetsuya!" Seijuuro menghampiri Tetsuya-nya, lalu memeluk Tetsuya dengan begitu erat._

"_Sei.. aku rindu padamu.."_

"_Tetsuya.. aku juga.. aku rindu padamu.."_

"_Seijuuro.."_

"_Tetsuya…"_

"_Sei, aku kan sudah bilang padamu…" tiba-tiba Tetsuya bermuka sedih_

"_Eh? Bilang apa?"_

"_Aku sudah bilang.. kau harus mengejar kebahagiaanmu.. aku tidak pantas mendapat air mata berhargamu, Sei.."_

"_Tidak, Tetsuya.. tidak..kau salah, Tetsuya. Kaulah kebahagiaanku.. Aku.. merasa jika aku tidak menitikan air mata, aku akan melupakanmu.. aku suka namun benci terhadap perasaanku yang kehilangan dirimu. Aku suka karena aku bisa mengingat semua memori kita.. tapi aku benci.. aku benci karena perasaan ini menyadarkanku bahwa kau tidak di sini lagi.."_

"_Seijuuro… arigatou na.. kau sudah berbuat banyak bagiku…"ujar Tetsuya sambil mengelus pipi Seijuuro_

"_Tetsuya.."Seijuuro pun menggenggam kedua tangan Tetsuya yang mengelus pipinya_

"_Sei.. sekarang.. apa kau bahagia?"_

"_Tidak.. aku tidak bahagia, Tetsuya.. aku.. ingin bersamamu.."_

"_Seijuuro…"_

"…_."_

"_Sei… ayo kita pulang."_

"_Pulang? Kita? Bersama-sama?"_

"_Iya, Sei.. kita.. berdua…"_

"_Tentu saja aku akan pulang bersama mu, Tetsuya!"_

"_Apa kau yakin, Sei?"_

"_Aku 1000% yakin pada pilihanku, Tetsuya.. Aku absolute, jangan pernah meragukanku."_

"_Sei… baiklah.. ayo.. kita pulang.." ujar Kuroko sambil menawarkan tangannya_

"_Tetsuya…"Seijuuro menerima uluran tangan Tetsuya dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama menyusuri ladang bunga yang terhampar indah di atas bukit itu.]_

Tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xx Polisi mendapat laporan bahwa konglomerat keluarga Akashi menghilang selama 2 minggu. Polisi pun segera mencari keberadaan Akashi Seijuuro. Mereka menemukan konglomerat Akashi Seijuuro tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka sayatan pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Akashi Seijuro, konglomerat pemilik Akashi corporation meninggal karena bunuh diri di sebuah ladang bunga yang terhampar luas di atas bukit dengan senyum indah terukir jelas di wajahnya ditemani sebuah syal rajut berwarna putih dengan garis biru muda di lehernya.

"_Okaeri_

_._

_Seijuuro"_

_._

_._

"_Tadaima…_

_._

_Tetsuya.."_

_._

_._

"_Aishiteru yo.."_

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> gimana minna-san? cerita author kali ini? apa masih ada yang kurang? atau kurang menarik? silahkan review nya, minna-san.. arigatou gozaimasu~


End file.
